


Better Than Fantasy

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Community: sparktober, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being together is better than fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Better Than Fantasy  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 293  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir   
> **Summary:** Being together is better than fantasy.  
>  **A/N:** written for word ample on my [Spartktober](http://sparktober.livejournal.com) [bingo card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/412532.html) & for fantasy for my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Elizabeth’s mouth hung open as John walked into the room completely naked. She watched mesmerized as droplets of water traveled down his body. It was all she could do not to give into the temptation to chase them with her tongue.

John snatched the nearest towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist. “What are you doing in here?” He didn’t mean to sound rude but damn it wasn’t every day that the object of his fantasies was in his room while he was mostly naked. At least not while he was awake.

Her face was beet red as she tore her gaze from his body and looked him in the eyes. “I’m sorry I was just...” What could she possibly say? However innocent her coming into his quarters unannounced had been the truth was he had caught her not just staring but openly admiring, lusting after him. There really was no sense in denying it.

The continued silence was beginning to unnerve him. “Elizabeth?

For months she had dreamed of seeing him like this, of slowly caressing his skin learning how he liked to be touched. 

He thought for a minute she was going to leave without saying another word but slowly she reached for him. His breath caught in his throat as her fingers trembled against his chest. She stared into his eyes, unmoving. John felt as if she was trying to tell him something or maybe she wanted to give him ample time to move away. But he wasn’t going anywhere. 

John closed the distance between them as he circled his arms around her waist her hands caressed his chest before sliding around his neck.

“Way better than any fantasy.” She whispered against his lips.

John couldn’t have agreed more.


End file.
